1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a digital wireless audio transmission system and a method of wireless audio transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Analog wireless microphone systems are known in which a search is made for free frequency channels for transmission of the audio signals recorded by the microphone units. If a channel is suffering interference then it is possible to use a new undisturbed channel and audio transmission can then occur by way of that new channel.